


the first words of a life long love letter

by lightningb0nes



Series: corruption au [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningb0nes/pseuds/lightningb0nes
Summary: Rito marriage customs are a curious thing, Zelda thinks.





	the first words of a life long love letter

Rito marriage customs are a curious thing, Zelda thinks, watching as Saki braids golden beads into Link’s hair. Their strict rules of brides and grooms (or, in this case, groom and groom) not seeing each other until they are exchanging words of promise seems a little redundant, to her, with the innate link the Champions all share, but Revali is a man of tradition, and Zelda is nothing but respectful of that. 

It had been Link who had proposed, with a Hylian gift of jewelry- new beads for Revali’s braided feathers; silver with delicate Silent Princesses carved into them. Her knight wears a matching ring, now, as he sits and lets Saki fuss over him. 

_ This is ridiculous _ , Mipha thinks, and Zelda giggles at the panic she can feel from Revali. Link’s end of the connection is warm and happy, fondness seeping through. 

_ We weren’t nearly that bad, were we, dear?  _ Zelda thinks, and Link sticks his tongue out at her. 

“I am perfectly calm,” he says, and his voice is still hoarse from nearly a century of disuse. Saki clicks her beak at him and tugs gently on a braid, pulling his head back into position. The braids are the most Rito-influenced part of his outfit, and he does look rather good, Zelda admits; dressed in blue and white and golds, hair swept out of his face in decorative braids. 

There’s a knock at the door, and Urbosa comes in, sitting on the wheeled chair that was presented to her as a gift from the Gorons. Riju is pushing the chair, and they’re both dressed in the same blues and golds, as part of the core party of the wedding- Riju is acting as Link’s best man, funnily enough, and along with Teba, Urbosa is a “champion of honor” for Link. Revali called dibs on Mipha, Daruk, and Yunobo for the positions, and Zelda had offered to officiate; as the closest thing remaining to a Hylian priestess. 

“The hour draws near, Link,” Urbosa says, tone light and teasing, and Riju scampers to her place at Link’s side. 

“You ready, O Great Champion?” Riju asks, placing a hand on Link’s elbow, and Link nods, smile creeping across his face. 

“I’ve been ready for over a century,” he says, and, well, Zelda can’t blame him for that. 

**oOo**

Mipha loves Rito weddings. She’s been invited to very few, as it’s a long way for the Zora to travel, but she and Sidon had to make the effort for Link and Revali.

The bird of honor is panicked in a way Mipha just has to call cute, flustered and on-edge. Even the calm of Link that they can both feel through their connection can’t settle him, so Mipha has settled to petting through his feathers, smoothing them down and making sure they’re neat. 

“You’ll be fine, you silly bird,” Mipha soothes, and Revali clacks his talons anxiously against the floor. 

“I  _ know _ ,” Revali says, “I am being completely ridiculous, and it’s terrible, and I don’t even know why,” he continues, and Mipha laughs. 

“Before Zel and I got married, I almost vomited from how nervous I was,” Mipha says, “but then I saw her standing at the other end of the aisle, all dressed in golds and whites, and all that anxiety just fell away,” she describes, voice soft. “Zelda was the only thing that mattered, in that moment.” 

“Oh,” Revali says, clicking his beak shut. 

Daruk and Yunobo hold open the doors for them, and Mipha offers her arm to Revali with a smile- a smile soft, and warm, and usually reserved only for family, or the closest of friends. 

“You’ll be great,” Yunobo says, and Daruk nods along, one hand gripped firm on his cane. 

“Shall we?” Mipha asks, and Revali smiles. 

“We shall,” he says. 

**oOo**

When Revali walks down the aisle to meet Link in the middle, he cannot take his eyes off of the Hylian, who is a vision in sky blue and gold, a gift from the goddess herself. 

**oOo**

When Link sees Revali at the other end of the aisle, it takes all he has to not trip over himself, Riju’s hand steady on his elbow. 

**oOo**

“Champions of Hyrule,” Zelda begins, smile barely contained at the looks of undiluted happiness on Link and Revali’s faces, reciting the traditional marriage ceremony of the Rito people. “I bring you together today in a ceremony of binding, a ceremony of commitment, but most of all, a ceremony of love.” 

Zelda thinks, privately, that maybe Rito marriages aren’t that curious of a thing after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS  
> i couldn't just _not_ write their wedding, you guys. come on. 
> 
> anyways, i love these sappy gays, and they all live happily ever after. 
> 
> as per usual, my tumblr is [lightningb0nes](http://lightningb0nes.tumblr.com), and now, you can find a link to my [writing commissions](http://lightningb0nes.tumblr.com/commissions) there! give me money and you get a custom fic! great trade!


End file.
